Dont shake the bottle
by smallvillephantom14
Summary: After a tragic event, Danny begings to devlope some issues. After PP! warning charicter Deaths.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own DP! This is after PP!

-DP-

The therapist cast a worried glance in Danny's direction as tears began to trickle silently down his face. The boy made no move to wipe them; he just kept up his blank expression as he stared at the only surviving picture of his family and friends. His shaking hands were tightly wrapped around the frame of the picture as if it was his life line.

"Danny?" she ventured.

The boy looked up at her with distant, painful, haunted eyes. His hair was a greasy mess and his skin was dried and pealing, He was so skinny that she was convinced that the boy was a skeleton and His trade mark T-shirt and blue jeans were nothing more than blood, sweat and ectoplasm stained rags that were barely holding together.

It frightened the therapist to see the young hero so broken. It was just that he always seemed so unbreakable to her from what she had seen both in the news and in real life. The boy always seemed like the happiest kid in the world….

But then again that was all before he had everyone he ever loved or truly cared about spontaneously ripped away from him.

She kept eye contacted with the boy for a few moments before he looked back down to the photograph. She was about to say something more when she heard a knock on the rooms door. She quickly got up and slipped outside. She was greeted by a man in his mid-forties named Kenny Boomer. Kenny was the chief of police for Amity Park and he also had become close friends with Danny over the last year. ( AN: after Phantom planet, world knows his secret! Figured I'd let you know incase you didn't read what I said at the top.)

The chief glanced through the containment room's window with a sad expression.

"His mind is screwed up bad isn't it Mrs. Toms?" the chief asked softly.

"Yeah…he's having a severe break down." Mrs. Toms, the therapist, replied.

"Do you think you can help him"

Mrs. Toms paused and sighed "I can try but there's no guarantee that I can. The human mind can sometimes be a complicated and fragile thing."

The chief was silent "Is there anything I can do for him?"

"Actually that's why I called you and the others down here, I need answers and as you can tell I'm not going to get them from Danny. First I need to know how he got to this point I need you to tell me what happened."

Boomer looked shocked "But I wasn't there with him the entire time I-I -I don't know about everything that's happened!"

"That's the reason I said I asked for you and **others.**" Mrs. Toms said dryly "Follow me"

Chief boomer followed her down the Asylum's white hall way until she stopped at a blue door that was labeled 'Visitors'. She held it open for him gesturing for him to go inside. Boomer immediately became nervous after he spotted a few ghostly occupants on the right side of the room, but not wanting to be rude he averted his eyes and sat down next to a familiar face.

"Hey lance. Where's the camera crew?"

Amity's most dramatic and paranoid reporter gave the chief a small sad smile.

"Hey sheriff," lance replied "I didn't tell my Boss about this, I came as Danny's friend not a reporter."

Lance had become close to the hybrid as well, in fact Danny trusted lance so much that he asked him to be 'Danny Phantoms' official reporter. Which meant lances questions where the only ones Danny would answer and that led to the on slot of job offers from all over the world wanting him. Amity's news station had tripled his raise just to keep him on board. Not that lance was doing it for the money though; he was really doing it for Danny. He understood that all the random and pushy attention Danny got from people and reporters really stressed the poor boy out.

"So…Do you know who the, um… those ghosts are?" Boomer asked. Lance shook his head and looked over to his left side.

"Do you know who they are Mr. Lancer?" Lance asked.

The overweight English teacher looked up at the reporter.

"No lance sorry, I'm afraid that I don't, but I would think that they are Danny's allies. I mean if they weren't I'm pretty sure we wouldn't be here." Mr. Lancer replied

"You have a point." Boomer replied. He was about to say something more but he was cut off by Mrs. Toms

"Ok I would like to get this started, but first introductions; this is Lance, boomer, and Mr. Lancer." She explained to the ghosts before she faced the human side of the room and explained who the ghosts were "And they are a few of Danny's allies, this is frostbite, Dora, and wolf." She paused as the occupants exchanged a few awkward waves. "Now let's get this started, Now I believe Danny was with you ghosts first right?" Mrs. Toms asked.

"Yes, sir Phantom was with us." Dora replied with a strained tone, she was still upset about what had happened to Danny. 'That sweet boy shouldn't have to endure something like this' She thought with a sad sigh.

"Could you tell us what happened?" Mrs. Toms asked softly as she leaned forward in her seat and placed a hand on Dora's in order to try and comfort her.

"Will it help sir phantom?" the ghost princess asked, Mrs. Toms nodded yes. She didn't understand how this was going to help the young hero, but if the humans thought it would then she, wolf and frostbite would gladly tell them what happened on that horrible Day.

-DP-

Review please XD

Oh and if there is a repeated line please excuse it my computer is being wonky and wont let me delete it -_-'


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys here's chapter two!

-DP-

Dora sighed and glanced around the room before she began her story.

-FLASHBACK-

Dora stood on a wood pedestal in front of a three way mirror as her two lady's in waiting, by the names of Wanda and Grace, laced up her girdle and tied on the different puffy and lace coved layers of her Ball gown.

"Do you actually think sir phantom will attend?" Wanda asked as she finished knotting the princess's girdle, she gave it one more tug for good measure to make sure it wouldn't come undone.

"I hope so, I did invite him, and he said he would come." Dora replied as she watched the reflection of the lady's as they dress her.

"Ha," Grace laughed "I was told that he didn't just simply say 'yes' to your invite."

"What why, what did he say?" Wanda asked with curiosity as she slipped the top part of the two peace dress over Dora's head, and adjusted it so it fit her properly and complimented her figure.

"Well, when I first told him that I wanted to throw a ball in honor of his death day he said that he really didn't need to be honored for anything, especially for 'dyeing', as he put it." Dora replied with an earnest expression. Dora jolted a bit as Grace laced the last part of the bottom half of the dress with a hard tug. Then both of the girls quickly got to work lacing the top and bottom pieces together, so it looked like the dress was a one peace to begin with.

"So then how did you convince him to come?" Wanda asked.

"Uh…" Dora stuttered as a blue blush dusted over her face.

"Well from what I was told, she gave him the puppy dog eyes and pestered him until he said yes!" Grace giggled as Wanda looked up at the princess with an astonished expression.

"Did you truly do that my lady?" she asked with a smirk.

"Sort of…" Dora said as her blush only deepened and all three girls erupted into a fit of giggles.

Wanda pulled a silk ribbon around Dora's midsection and tied it in a bow in the back of the dress.

"There!" She announced "All finished!"

Dora examined herself in the three way mirror; she smiled and nodded her head in approval.

"Thank you both for helping me to get ready." Dora said as she flashed a thankful grin at her two ladies in waiting.

Just then the three girls heard a knock at the door.

"Oh, It's probably those blasted new maids I hired last week," Wanda scoffed in frustration. "I'm telling you it's almost impossible to find good help these days." She complained as she waltzed over to the door and tugged it open. She let out a surprised gasp when she realized that Roger, the head of the palace guard, was the one who had been knocking.

"Oh, uh, hello Mrs..." Roger greeted with a shy smile. "I have a message for Princess Dora, may I come in?"

"Oh of course," Wanda replied and invited him inside. "You just arrived at the right moment, my assistant and I just got done dressing her for the ball tonight."

"What news do you have for me?" Dora asked from the other side of the room. The knight turned his attention to Dora and quickly bowed.

"I'm sorry for having to intrude your highness, but Sir Phantom is here." Roger explained.

"He is? Well he's quite early." Dora mumbled before she readdressed Roger again. "Where is he?"

"He is getting fitted in a suit amour, considering he didn't come wearing one. Which I don't understand, I thought you had knighted him. Doesn't he know he's supposed to where it to Ball's?" Roger asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Dora rolled her eyes. "He doesn't understand our way of things; After all he was not born in our time period, and to be fair I didn't really explain to him that this would be a formal party."

She said as she walked past her head guard's man.

Roger only mumbled something incoherent underneath his breath before he followed the princess to the armory. Dora felt shivers run down her spine as she slowly made her way through the castle halls, Small flashbacks of her death were gradually flashing threw her mind. She didn't know if she'd be able to enter the armory again considering that's where she was brutally murdered. She became even more rigged as she made her way down the green stone steps that led to her destination.

"Are you alright?" Roger asked from behind her. "You're shaking…"

Dora turned around and flashed Roger a wary smile. He had always been kind to her; he was one of her best friends and always tried to protect her. So it didn't really surprise her that he noticed her discomfort, after all they had been friends since childhood and he knew her better than anyone else in the kingdom.

"I'm fine, it's just…" Dora said sorely, not finishing her sentence because she knew if she said it then she would have to relive the memory. A look of realization suddenly dawned on Roger's.

"I-I'm a moron!" Roger cried, "I should of- Dora You can go back upstairs I can bring sir Phantom to you once he's been fitted."

"Thank you Roger, but I really feel like I should go…. I need to get over it." Dora replied hesitantly, with her eyes cast on the ground. "I'll be fine."

Roger tilted her chin up with his hand so they were making eye contact.

"You're sure?" he asked with concern.

Dora smirked slightly, as a blush dusted over her face from Rogers's sudden display of affection.

"I'm sure."

Roger looked like he was about to say something else, but he and Dora quickly broke apart at the sound of someone running up the steps in armor.

A baffled Danny stood in on the downward part of the steps.

"Uh… Am I interrupting something?" Danny asked, his eyes flicking back and forth between Dora and Roger.

An embarrassed laugh escaped Dora's lips. "No, no, I- really Sir Phantom you didn't interrupt a single thing!"

Danny raised an eyebrow at her reaction before he glanced over at the rigged knight that was standing beside her. He recognized him from earlier 'I think he said his name was Roger…' Danny thought. Danny glanced Roger over; the ghost was tall with blue skin and green hair. He was fairly skinny, but he still had a little bit of muscle to him and he was fully decked out in purple and silver armor without a helmet. Roger had his arms over his chest and he was glancing everywhere except Danny, with a guilty look on his face.

"Well you look very handsome Sir Phantom." Dora said with another nervous laugh, she was trying her best to change the subject.

"Uh… Thanks Dora," Danny replied with a smile, though his smile faltered when he saw Rogers fuming jealous look.

"You're welcome Sir Phantom." Dora responded with fake eagerness as she discreetly elbowed Rogers in the ribs. Not that the action did much, because he was outfitted in armor but it was enough to grab his attention.

Roger rolled his eyes before flashing a quick smile at Danny.

"Sir Phantom, this is Roger." Dora explained as she gestured towards the knight. "He's the head of the castle guards."

"I know, I encountered him earlier, he's the one that brought me to the armory." Danny said.

'Though he was nicer then, I wonder why he seems to be upset?' Danny pondered.

Surprise dawned on Dora's face; Roger almost never dealt with guests and come to think of it he was usually kind to everyone, but he wasn't acting like that around Danny. Dora brushed the bothersome thoughts off and began to walk back up the stone steps, motioning for the two boys to follow after her.

-DP-

Ok I'm going to end there for this chapter, this story is basically going to be told from a bunch of flashbacks that are being 'Told' by each character so each flashback might be a few chapters long.

Please Read and Review XD Have a nice night guys!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys XD, so this next chapter is still a continuation of Dora's 'flashback'. I'd like to thank you all for the reviews I have! And I'm going to shut up now because I'm sure all of you just want to read, right?**

-DP-

Dora took in a deep breath before she glanced at the two men following behind her. She found two of her best knights walking silently next to one another; Danny seemed to be incredibly uncomfortable while Roger seemed to be lost in his thoughts as he absentmindedly glared at the floor.

"Are you two alright?"

Both boys jumped at her question and turned their attention to her.

"I-I'm fine Dora thanks for asking." Danny replied off handedly with a lopsided smile, While Roger glanced up at Dora with a lost look.

"Uh…I'm sorry my lady but I missed what you said."

"She asked if you were ok, are you?" Danny probed with a calculating glance.

"Oh... I'm just a tad bit bysigian." Roger muttered.

Danny farrowed his eyebrows in confusion "what the hell is a bysigian?"

Dora and Roger both burst out laughing.

"I'm so sorry Sir Phantom, I keep forgetting you're not from our time period, Bysigian is an Old English word." Roger explained with a light smirk. He was glad he could at least one up Phantom at something, and he was going to exploit Phantom's weakness. Maybe winning Dora back would be easier then he thought.

Dora elbowed roger in the ribs once again because she felt he was being rude, before smiling kindly at Sir Phantom.

"Bysigian is just another word for afflicted." She explained.

"Oh…" Danny said mulling it over "That's an odd word."

Dora cleared her throat in order to break the awkward silence that was now filling the hallway.

"Well while we're here I have to grab my crown out of my room before we head to the ball."

She said before she disappeared back into her room.

Once inside Dora let out a sigh of frustration and slouched against the door, but she stiffened when she heard Roger and Danny's conversation from the other side.

"Listen," Dora heard Roger growl, "Stay away from Dora…"

"Stay away? Dude, she's my friend—I'm not going to do anything to hurt her." Danny replied with surprise.

"That's not the type of stay away I meant… I know you like her." Roger stated firmly.

Silence filled the hallway and Dora placed her ear against the cool wood door.

"Wait, wait, wait, - You think I have a crush on Dora…" Danny asked with disbelief.

"Yes and its plainly obvious." Roger accused.

Danny burst out in laughter. "Dude I have a girlfriend already, I'm mean don't get me wrong Dora's an amazing person," Danny explained "but I'm in love with the same girl that I've been friends with since kindergarten." Danny said softly.

Silences filled the hallway.

"You mean you don't have any interest in Dora." Roger replied in confusion.

"No, I don't." Danny stated with a light laugh. "But you do, don't ya? Are you going to tell her?"

"Shhh…" Roger growled "I- I'm a guard it's not my place… I can't and if I even told her she would most likely fire me. Not that I would blame her because a guard isn't much good if he's continuously distracted by who he's guarding." Roger said softly.

Dora felt her body go ridged, 'Roger likes me?' she thought with shock. Her knees turned to jelly and she lost balance, falling forward into the door causing it to swing open. She fell straight into the arms of an unsuspecting Roger.

"Uh... Dora..." Roger gasped out as he looked at the red faced princess. "Wh—What? Were you eavesdropping?"

"I, Yes I did..." Dora replied honestly with slight hesitance.

"How much did you hear?" Roger questioned with dread.

"I heard all of it Roger, right down to how you felt about me." She said softly.

Roger's mouth tightened and the experienced knight paled. "Dora I'm so sorr—."

Dora quickly kissed the knight kindly on the lips before pulling away and glancing up at him shyly.

"I've felt the same way for a while now; I just… never knew how to tell you. After all you're the head of my guard and in tradition this would be highly inappropriate. I wasn't sure how you would react." She explained sorely.

"Roger said the same thing about it being inappropriate, what's so wrong with a princess falling in love with her best friend? I mean you guys are friends right? And you seem like you've known each other for quite a while, why not let it blossom into something more?" Danny inquired, before a horror struck expression set on his face at the realization of what he just said. "My god, I'm starting to sound like Jazz!"

Dora spurt out laughing at Danny's antics while Roger looked confused.

"Who's Jazz?"

"Oh, she's Sir phantoms older sister." Dora replied with a giggle.

"No." Phantom corrected "She's my over bearing, nosy, sister who always psychoanalyses everything!"

Roger was taken aback by Phantoms tone of voice. "I'm guessing you two don't get along?"

Danny looked at Roger with surprise. "What?" He gasped with a laugh. "No, I love my sister. Granted she is annoying sometimes, but I get on her nerves sometimes too."

Roger rubbed his temples in order to try and lessen his oncoming headache. Ghosts from Danny's time period always confused him, but then again they confused everyone in the kingdom because everyone here were all literally coming out of the dark ages.

"What dose psychoanalyses mean?" Roger asked.

Danny crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at Roger "Oh I'm so sorry, I keep forgetting that you're not from my time period, psychoanalyses is a New English word." He mocked.

Roger cracked his fingers, a nervous habit of his, and gave Danny an apologetic look. "I'm sorry about that."

Danny smiled "It's ok, but anyway that means she uses a set of methods for exploring the primary motives of the human mind; based on the theories of that Sigmund guy… Shoot I can't remember that stupid last name! Eh, all well, I never really cared for psychology too much anyway."

Roger just shook his head; something told him that he would never fully understand Danny.

"But anyway you still didn't answer my question. Why can't you guys date?" Danny asked.

Dora sighed. "I'm a princess Danny, and by kingdom law and tradition I'm only allowed to be courted by princes…. Not by peasants or knights." She explained as she sent an apologetic look in Rogers's direction.

"If that's true then why the heck did you think I would ever have a chance with her?" Danny quizzed. "I mean I'm from a middle class family and both my parents are ghost hunters. Granted I did save the world, but regardless I'm still a peasant myself."

"Peasant?" Roger exclaimed. "But you're not a peasant you defeated Par—Mhm mmmhmhm."

Dora placed her gloved hand over Rogers's mouth and gave him a stern look.

"Ah hah ah," Dora laughed nervously. "Um… ignore him Sir Phantom, he doesn't know what he's talking about!"

"Um… ok?" Danny said with confusion.

Just then Dora spotted one of her maiden's in waiting, Grace, rushing up behind her.

"My Lady," Grace said in a rush as she curtsied. "All the gusts have arrived. Pardon me for using this tone but, **Where the heck have the three of you been! I have no Idea how to host a dinner, let alone a party! You need to hurry up and get out there!**" She screeched.

"Ok, ok," Dora said putting her hands up in front of her. "Calm down Grace, I be going out in a second I just have to talk to roger in privet, but would you mind escorting Sir Phantom to the ball room. I'm sure he would love to start mingling with the guests!" Dora said in a forced happy tone as she pushed Danny in Graces direction.

"Actually Dora I have a few questions I still want to ask you." Danny said over his shoulder while Dora was pushing him.

"Ha ah ha." Dora laughed anxiously, "I'm sure you do but I'll have to answer them latter, Ok? Ok!" Dora said in a rush before she grabbed Roger and disappeared back into her bed room.

"Well so much for getting an answer…." Danny deadpanned.

-DP-

"And with that Danny went to the ballroom with grace." Dora said as her eyes flicked back up towards the therapist. "Now I believe he ran into Wolf and Frostbite in the ballroom."

"Wait I thought he couldn't stay long because he had to go visit Wolf and Frostbite latter on in the day?" lancer asked.

"Oh, well you see Dora invited the rest of us because the Ball that Dora had put together for the Great One was actually a surprise party. She invited all of The Great One's friends from the ghost zone." Frostbite bellowed.

"Why do you call Danny the great one?" Lance asked.

"Li estas viziti tio ĉar, tial ke li mortigi fantomo reĝo." Wolf chimed in.

The rest of the humans in the room blinked.

"I'm sorry come again." Lance said in confusion.

"Li estas viziti tio ĉar, tial ke li mortigi fantomo reĝo." Wolf repeated.

"He he," lance said with a smile before he leaned over and whispered to Mr. Lancer. "So you're the English teacher, what the heck did he say?"

Mr. lancer glared back at lance. "I teach English, not foreign language! Forever inferno, how do you expect me to know what he said!" Lancer whispered back.

"Well sorry crab ass." Lance deadpanned.

Boomer stifled a laugh before he glanced back at the ghosts. "Could one of you please translate that into English?"

"Sure," Frostbite replied with enthusiasm. "He said that we call the great one that because he defeated the ghost king, Pariah Dark."

"Wait do you mean that tyrant that transported amity into the ghost zone?" lance asked.

"Yes, that's exactly who we are talking about, Sir Phantom is the only ghost in history to be able to go one on one with the ghost king and survive to tell the tale." Dora explained, "So we honor him with our highest titles."

"Well that makes since, I just never knew that Danny was so highly regarded in the ghost zone. I mean I always thought that all the ghosts there hated him for preventing them from completing whatever plan they had."

"Well not all the ghosts in the ghost zone like him; in truth he only has a few allies." Dora continued.

"Well I would think so. But in your story you mentioned something about Danny not being a peasant, is that why?" Lance asked.

All three of the ghosts shared a look.

"You mean the Great One hasn't told any of you of his new stature in the ghost zone yet?" Frostbite asked.

"No, not in the slightest." The therapist responded.

"Well then I guess I'll be explaining that latter on, But for now I think wolf and frost bite should tell their side of the story first."

-DP-

**Well please leave a review guys! Have a nice knight! **

**Tell me what you guys think about Dora and Roger…**


End file.
